Imps
Imps are very varied creatures, and they ranged from common pests, to holy warriors. Forest Imp The Forest Imp is found in jungles and forests, has two large, dark, bat-like wings, a canine face, a unicorn-like horn, that acts as a simple weapon, dull-green fur, and an omnivorous, canine jaw. This is very common, and is only about two-four feet tall, generally shying as far away from humanoids as possible. A slightly rarer subspecies has a long, golden horn on its head, that allows it to cast illusions, and block out the mana of others. Oceanic Imps This imp is cyan, in color, and has no fur, but fins and scales. It has a face, that has the appearance of a blue, hairless primate, with a huge jaw, and long fangs. They are about 7 feet tall, and reside in the ocean. They are known for gathering together, and jumping onto ships, to devour the crew. This horrific imp has become legendary. Fishing Imps This common, aquatic imp lives inland, and has blue, scaly skin, with both gills and lungs. It is about three to four feet tall. While it resides in ponds and small lakes, it must comeon land to sleep, since its gills stop working, while it does so. This is problematic, because they have many, many predators. They get their name, because they are known to help fishermen catch fish. They are omnivores. Mountain Imps This huge, extremely hairy imp is approximately 9 feet tall, but is capable of flight, through magic, and large wings. It is brown and gray, and is extremely rare, only being found in mountains, that go above the cloudline, for unknown reason. They eat minerals from mountains, and use their huge claws to latch onto them, when they are not in flight. Rocky Imps This has stone skin, and is 1 1/2, to 2 feet tall. It lives in rocky deserts, and at the foot of mountains. Dungeon Imps This bizzare imp has a pointed head, with red skin, other than a human's face, no fur, and a perfectly humanoid shape. It is about a foot tall. They can teleport, and seem to appear in places where evil has thrived for many years. Ice Imps This Imp resides in the coldest places in Mython, and their breath can freeze water. They can instantly produce ice or snow from their palms, and can freeze liquids with a touch. In one experiment, an Ice Imp was dropped in lava. When it touched it, the lava was changed instantly into cool-to-the-touch stone. These are carnivors, and are about five feet in height. Blaze Imps These imps have flaming fur, and can spit fire. They usually reside in lava pools, waiting for any unfortunate passerby. They range from four to seven feet tall, and are strictly carnivorous. War Imp This three to five foot tall imp has silver fur, deadly saber-teeth, and bladed claws. Their sense of smell is te times that of any dog. Its hearing is capable of sensing noise with twice the range of humans, and three times the spectrum. Their eyes are small, but keen. They can sense mana and heat. Their skin is tougher than leather armor. Their fur also creates a small mana-lock zone, around their bodies. This means that they can only be fought with extremely powerful long-range weapons, like crossbows, or at close range, which is extremely risky. They are some of the most intelligent of Imps, and can learn to weild weapons. They may or may not have wings, and are omnivores. They are often used in combat, but they are very expensive, though incredibly loyal. Category:Mythonian Biology